Another Histories of Shaman King
by Mint-Chan the Fairy
Summary: Histórias paralelas ao anime,um pouco OOC.Kirie é uma garota de 14 anos que acabou de se mudar para tokio com suas amigas Lysen e Hikaru.R&R please.Censura T porque nos próximos capítulos Hikaru vai falar muito palavrão u.u


Pra quem não meconhece,eu sou Safire,mais conhecida como Leila.Escrevo fanfics desde os oito anos(estou com onze agora).Gosto de vários animes e games,como Rurouni Kenshin,Ojamajo DoReMi,Sailor Moon,Final Fantasy,Yu-Gi-Oh,Monster Rancher,Tokyo MewMew,Spirited Away,Grandia...São tantos que nem tenho como dizer.Esta é a primeira fanfic que eu publico,e a que eu planejo ser mais comprida e mais legal.Pra quem não conhece os crossovers que eu vou colocar vai ficar um pouco ruim de entender,mas eu sei que poucos conhecem American McGee's Alice,que vai permanecer a fanfic inteira,mas mesmo assim,vou tentar simplificar um pouco as coisas.Acho que essa vai ser a Fanfic mais tosca que vocês já leram,e pra piorarvai estaratolada de crossovers,como Parappa the Rapper,Tekken,Monster Rancher (o game,não o anime),Fatal Frame,American McGee's Alice...Bem,essa é a primeira Fanfic que eu publico,então reviews please!_

* * *

_

**ANOTHER HISTORIES OF SHAMAN KING**

Capítulo I - E então a aventura começa.

Uma noite de lua cheia.Era um cemitério, a luz da lua encobria uma árvore.Os lobos uivavam intensamente.Havia uma garota, de longos cabelos castanhos, com uma franja estilo Sephiroth (ou Hao), usava um vestido negro, com braceletes cinzas, um colar com garras marrons escuras, com uma lua minguante negra na ponta.Do outro lado do barranco, havia uma moça loira, de cabelos longos e soltos, com uma blusa branca, grande e rasgada.Usava uma calça de espadachim vermelha, sandálias e longas meias pretas. Tinha uma cauda de lobo, usava brincos pretos de estrela e um colar de lua minguante prateada. As duas se entreolhavam, cada uma de um lado da árvore, frente á frente...

Talvez fosse só uma ilusão, pensou a garota.Talvez sim, talvez não.A moça encostou a mão no ombro da menina e começou a sussurrar docemente para a menina com uma voz de anjo...

-_Estarei te esperando aqui...Kirie Asakura._- Sussurrou a moça.

"Esperando pra que?", Pensou Kirie. Então ela começa a ouvir uma voz muito mais forte gritando em seu ouvido.

-_Kirie?Kirie?Kirie, sua tonta!Kirie,levanta!Kirie!Kirie!Kirie, a aula acabou_!

Kirie levanta.Estava numa sala de aula quase vazia, a não ser pela garota de cabelos verdes e curtos com um uniforme escolar azul.

-Hã?A aula já acabou, Lysen?-Perguntou Kirie.

-É claro!Você dormiu a aula toda!Nem sei como chegou na oitava Série assim!-Disse Lysen.

-E eu não sei como uma garota de doze anos está na oitava série!-Gritou Kirie.

-Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha!-Riu Lysen.

-Tá rindo do que?Isso não é nada normal!Você deveria estar na quarta série!-Disse Kirie.

-É que eu sou muito inteligente!He, he, he!-Disse Lysen.

-Afinal, por que é que você tá usando esses uniformes sendo que ouniforme é opcional e vamos nos mudar pra Tókio amanhã?-Perguntou Kirie.

-Ah, é que eu gosto desses uniformes!-Disse Lysen.

-Hunf...-Disse Kirie.

"Então foi só um sonho?", pensou Kirie.

Cada uma foi pra sua casa (no caso de Kirie, foi para um templo abandonado e Lysen, para a casa em que morava com os pais adotivos), fez as tarefas que tinha pra fazer (Kirie fez as tarefas domésticas e Lysen estava terminando seu trabalho de Educação Artística), tomou banho, jantou, arrumou as malas para a viagem do dia seguinte, arrumou a cama e foi dormir.Kirie teve o mesmo sonho, já Lysen sonhou com sua lição de casa.

No dia seguinte, de manhãzinha, Kirie e Lysen estavam no aeroporto com o pai adotivo de Lysen.Kirie estava com o mesmo vestido e Lysen estava com uma blusa meio folgada verde de gola alta, uma calça preta que não parecia de seu número e uma faixa que começava de cima das calças até os joelhos.As malas pareciam pesadas e Kirie estava carregando todas, mas não queria a ajuda de ninguém e disse que estavam leves.Quando entraram no avião, o pai adotivo de Lysen deixou as garotas sozinhas em seus assentos e deseja boa viagem as duas.É então que aparece uma garota com uma blusa branca e vermelha com o zíper fechado, detalhes que pareciam faixas vermelhas, short azul, meias listradas de azul e azul-escuro, um par de tênis azuis escuros, com uma tiara preta com desenhos esquisitos coloridos no longo cabelo azul-claro(Pra falar a verdade, parece uma cópia de Pirika misturada com Horo – Horo e Umi de Rayearth), perguntando se o assento ao lado delas estava vazio.É então que Kirie reencontra uma antiga amiga...

-Hikaru - Chan!-Disse Kirie, agarrando a menina.-Sou eu, Kirie Asakura!

-Kirie?É você?Minha nossa, como você mudou!Eu nem pude te reconhecer!E essa tampinha ai é a Lysen – sem - sobrenome, não é?-Perguntou Hikaru.

-TAMPINHA?Caso não saiba, eu estou na oitava série!-Disse Lysen.

-Com doze anos?Como isso aconteceu?-Perguntou Hikaru.

-Ela era muito inteligente e foi pra sexta série quando fez o teste da escola...-Disse Kirie.

-Já se passaram seis anos desde que nos separamos e vocês foram pra Osaka, no Japão...-Disse Hikaru.

-Eu tinha quatro anos, por isso não me lembro de muita coisa...Como foi o campeonato de Snowboard que você tanto falou por correspondência?-Pergunta Lysen.

-Ah, sim, eu quase fui campeã, se não fosse por aquele esquisito do...Hum...Como era o nome dele mesmo?Ah sim... Horokeu.Ele ganhou de mim por 1 ponto!Eu estava com9 pontose ele estava com 11...-Disse Hikaru, meio decepcionada.

-Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que no próximo campeonato você ganha!-Disse Kirie.

-Se o tal de Horokeu não se inscrever de novo...-Disse Hikaru.

-Seja mais confiante, menina!-Disse Lysen.

-O problema é que eu ouvi falar que ele é um Shaman também...-Disse Hikaru.

-Mas você também é, não é?-Perguntou Lysen.

-Ele tem um espírito guardião e você não, certo?-Perguntou Kirie.

-Como é que você sabe?-Perguntou Hikaru.

-Eu também sou uma Shaman e não tenho um espírito guardião.-Disse Kirie.

-Ué, não tem?-Perguntou Lysen.-Como você não tem e eu tenho?

-VOCÊ TEM UM ESPÍRITO GUARDIÃO?-Perguntaram Hikaru e Kirie,praticamente pulando em cima de Lysen.

-Tenho!É a Sayara, conhecida como "espírito dos espelhos".Ela usa um vestido vermelho, um colete com mangas longas vermelho-azulado, um escudo de espelho em formato de coração, uma tiara na testa com um espelhinho,tem asas vermelhas e o cabelo dela é lilás,preso só nas pontas.É o espírito de uma fada que morreu a dez mil anos atrás, quando fez dezenove anos.-Explicou Lysen.

-Eu quero ver!-Disse Hikaru.-Quando chegarmos em Tókio você mostra pra gente?

-Mostro!-Disse Lysen.

-Eu acho que não vou poder ir...Vou dar uma passada no cemitério, quando chegarmos.-Disse Kirie.

-Pra que?-Perguntou Lysen.

-Tem uma coisa que eu preciso ver...-Disse Kirie.

-O meu espírito guardião provavelmente vai ser...AHHH!-Hikaru é interrompida por um tremor, mas, além disso, nada de mais.

-Hum...Continue.-Disse Kirie.

-Então, como eu ia dizendo, o meu espírito guardião provavelmente vai ser o Aqualorou, ele é um espírito da família e é um...Um...Hã... Koropo - não - sei - das -quantas...Eu sei lá.Pouco me importa até ele ser meu!-Disse Hikaru.

-Olha, estamos pousando!-Disse Lysen.

-Já chegamos?-Perguntou Hikaru.

As meninas ouvem um barulho parecido com "Plim Plum", daqueles de anuncio de mensagem de supermercados.

-_Senhores passageiros, por favor, desembarquem imediatamente._-Disse a voz do piloto.-_Houve um pequeno problema.Felizmente estamos bem próximos de Tókio.Obrigada pela atenção._

-Que pequeno problema será esse?-Pergunta Lysen, saindo do avião.

-Que tal olhar pra asa do avião?-Disse Kirie.

-Minha nossa...O que é que está acontecendo?-Pergunta Hikaru.

As garotas se deparam com uma grande destruição: Metade da asa do avião estava pendurada por simplesmente um pequeno fio de aço.

"Então aquele tremor foi isso quebrando", pensou Kirie."Mas como é que essa asa quebrou?", continuou."Quem fez isso? E porque a asa não foi toda quebrada?",questionou-se (sim,ela é muito chata quanto essas coisas).

-Bem, vamos pegar o trem, então.-Disse Hikaru.-Eu trouxe dinheiro extra e dá certinho pra três passagens.

-Tá bom...-Disse Kirie.

-Pra onde vamos?-Perguntou Hikaru.

-A gente vai pra um templo abandonado igual ao que eu morava em Osaka.-Disse Kirie.

-Eu gosto de templos!-Disse Hikaru.

-E ele tem nome?-Perguntou Lysen.

-Que eu saiba, é o antigo templo Daichi...-Disse Kirie.

"_Daichi"_, disse uma voz igual a da moça do sonho na cabeça de Kirie, "_A loba assassina..."_

-Hã?-Perguntou Kirie.-Quem disse isso?

-Isso o que?-Perguntou Hikaru.

-Vocês não ouviram?-Perguntou Kirie.

-O que?-Perguntou Lysen.

-Estava dizendo sobre Daichi...Ah, mas se vocês não ouviram, foi só impressão minha.-Disse Kirie.

-Eu já ouvi uma voz falando na minha cabeça, mas quando eu me juntei a Sayara ela parou.-Disse Lysen.

-Ela falava sobre o que?-Perguntou Hikaru.

-Sobre a Sayara.-Disse Lysen.

-Será que a Daichi quer se unir á Kirie?-Perguntou Hikaru

-Talvez...Se ela for quem eu penso que é. -Disse Kirie, com os cabelos ao vento.

-Vamos, o trem já está chegando.-Disse Hikaru.

-Tá.-Disse Kirie, ao mesmo tempo em que Lysen dizia "Sim, sim!"

Elas entram no trem e sentam-se duas em um assento e a outra num assento virado de frente para as outras.

"Daichi...", Pensou Kirie."Você é aquela que eu sonho todas as noites? Você realmente quer se unir a mim? Responda-me, por favor...", Pensou, intensamente.

Como se tivesse sido invocada, a voz de Daichi volta a cabeça de Kirie, e, dessa vez, a cabeça das três garotas.

_Meu nome é Daichi Kaishirou.-_Disse.-_Fui conhecida como a assassina loba por causa dessa cauda de lobo pendurada na minha calça.Apesar de parecer, nunca cheguei a usar nada que parecesse com magia de sacerdote.Eu usei armas de assassino e fui uma ladra excepcional.Já cheguei á usar técnicas de samurai e um samurai muito poderoso.Ele era realmente gentil.Acabei me apaixonando por ele.Então, numa batalha, eu tentei protege-lo de um ataque mortal e acabei perdendo a vida...Nunca deixei esta cidade a procura dele._

"Qual era o nome dele?", Perguntou Kirie para seus pensamentos.

_...Amidamaru._-Disse a voz de Daichi.Logo depois, sua voz desapareceu.

-Dessa vez todas nós ouvimos, não foi?-Perguntou Hikaru.

-Parece que foi...-Disse Lysen.

-Daichi...-Disse Kirie.

-Olha, chegamos!-Disse Hikaru.

-Que horas são?-Perguntou Lysen.

As garotas desceram do trem, saíram da estação e andaram um pouco.Deram de cara com um garoto-anão vestido de blusa branca, gravata vermelha, calça azul e tênis azul, carregando um livro quase do tamanho dele.

-Ai, ai, eu vou me atrasar!-Disse o garoto, correndo.

-Atrasar pra que, tampinha?-Perguntou Lysen.

-Pra gente, você que é a tampinha.-Disse Hikaru.

-Não me interrompa!-Disse Lysen.

-Calem a boca.Menino, você sabe aonde tem um cemitério com um "barranco" e uma grande árvore por aqui?-Perguntou Kirie.

-Fica bem ali, ó!-Disse o menino, apontando pra árvore.

-Obrigado menino!E onde fica o templo Daichi?-Perguntou Kirie.

-Bem, disso ai eu nunca ouvi falar...Yoh!Yoh, eu to aqui!-Disse o menino, gritando para um garoto de cabelos castanhos curtos e uma franja igual a de Kirie, com uma blusa bege aberta, fones de ouvido laranjas atrás das orelhas, calça preta e tênis vermelho.

-Oi, Manta!Quem são essas?-Perguntou Yoh, o tal garoto.

-Eu sei lá, elas só estão pedindo informações pra mim.-Disse Manta, vendo a expressão de espanto na cara da menina de azul e vermelho e na menina de verde, preto e amarelo.

-Que caras são essas, meninas?-Perguntou Yoh

-F-f-f-fan...-Gaguejou Hikaru, levantando um pouco o dedo pra trás do Yoh.

-E-e-e-esp...-Gaguejou Lysen, levantando o dedo também.

-Espírito.-Disse Kirie, muito calma, com as mãos nos bolsos do vestido.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-Gritaram Hikaru e Lysen, se escondendo atrás de Kirie.

-Ei, que fadinha é essa no sou ombro, menina de verde?-Perguntou Yoh, dirigindo-se a Lysen.

-Ah, essa aqui é a Sayara, meu espírito guardi...Perái, você pode ver ela?-Perguntou Lysen,um tanto espantada.

-Do mesmo jeito que vocês podem ver o Maru.-Disse Yoh, apontando para o espírito de samurai atrás dele, que eu não preciso descrever, preciso?

-Maru...Amidamaru?-Perguntou Kirie

-É, por que?-Perguntou Yoh

-Senhor Amidamaru, você conheceu uma assassina loira chamada Daichi?-Pergunta Kirie, empurrando Yoh e se dirigindo a Amidamaru.

-_Bem, já, por que?_-Perguntou Maru

-Ah...Nada não.-Disse Kirie.-Mas peço que vá para o cemitério hoje á noite na frente da árvore do barranco, tá?

-_Pra que?_-Perguntou Maru

-Depois você vai saber.Tchau!Quero chegar em casa antes da hora dochá!-Disse Kirie, correndo pro nada.

-Kirie, pra onde você vai?Kirie! –Gritou Hikaru, correndo atrás.

-Hikaru!Ah, sim!-Lysen reverencia Maru, Yoh e Manta.-Até a próxima.Eu acho.

As garotas seguem Kirie até um grande templo, abandonado a pouco tempo.Na entrada, numa placa um pouco caída, estava escrito "O templo Daichi".

-Chegamos.-Disse Kirie.

* * *

Bem...Pro começo até que não tá tão ruim...É nisso que dá assistir Shaman King e jogar Fatal Frame ao mesmo tempo! 


End file.
